Citizen Soldier
by venturrieb
Summary: Pezberry Two-shot. Captain Lopez always promised to come back no matter what, and Rachel Berry isn't ready to turn the page to a new chapter. Ten years of tears, screaming, falling in love, laughing, and crying was all it took to get them to a new chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This came out a lot longer than I expected so I broke it up into two chapters. There's a lot of time changers so I broke them up by the horizontal line. I hope you guys like it it took me about two weeks and half.**

**Now that this is complete I am free to work on my other stories, I couldn't do it before because this was stuck in my head, so here we go.**

**Discalimer: I do not own Glee or the characters of Glee.**

* * *

It was a spring day when Rachel got the knock at her door, the one that she had waited for for the past two years. It came in the middle of the day when Rachel knew all of her friends were busy; her family in Lima, and her neighbors were the occasional hello as you passed by neighbors; none that would randomly knock on your door. She was cleaning a few dishes she had used from lunch when the two knocks came. Instantly her heart stopped and sped at the same time as her head snapped towards the wood door. Slowly Rachel placed the sponge back in the sink and dried her hands on a rag before making her way to the front door.

_Knock, knock. _There it was again. It was the knock that could easily destroy her or make her as happy as she once was two years ago. Taking a deep breath, and with a shaky hand Rachel twisted the door handle and pulled open the only thing shielding her from fate.

Immediately tears filled chocolate eyes at the sight in front of Rachel. There she was dressed in her ACU with a cast on her arm and a sling supporting it. Raven colored locks cascaded down her back as she stood tall with a sheepish smile covering her tan features a black beret upon her head.

Rachel felt herself release a sob as relief washed over her body and she pulled the woman in front of her inside, forcing her duffle bag to fall, she wrapped her arms around her soldier's waist. Tears taking over the small body as she buried her face in the pale green uniform that easily soaked up the tears. "I've missed you so much mi estrella." The army officer whispered as she wrapped her good arm around the petite frame pressed against her body her own tears falling freely, the warmth of the woman she loved, being one of many things she had craved in the past two years.

It took a good five minutes for both women's cries to die down long enough for them to pull back just a little so they could speak. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Rachel asked, wiping the last bit of her tears for now.

"I wanted to surprise you," the officer admitted, her eyes boring into the loved filled chocolate ones that she had longed for. It was almost surreal that she was there right at that moment in a place that more often than she would have liked to admit, thought she would ever be again. The only thing keeping her from believing it was all a dream was the fact that every time she squeezed her hand the body didn't disappear. It stayed there, warming every part of her it touched. Clothing for once not working as a barrier.

"Santana-" Rachel was cut off by soft lips upon her own. The kiss wasn't rushed, or even heated, it was tentative rather. Like the first kiss they had shared so long ago. Rachel gripped the front of Santana's jacket and pulled her closer, the soldier's good arm snaking around her waist as the kiss became confident, familiar, and passionate. At some point breathing had become necessary and the two reluctantly pulled away, choosing to rest their foreheads together so that their breaths mixed. "I missed you… so much. You have no idea."

"I think I might," Santana countered leaning in to steal another kiss from the lips that were the very definition of home. Once she pulled away Santana couldn't resist nuzzling her nose in the side of Rachel's neck, as the woman ran her fingers up and down her back in a soothing manner.

"How long have you been awake?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Too long," the soldier mumbled, she whined a little when she felt Rachel pull away, but easily sucked it up when Rachel interlaced her fingers and led her to their shared bedroom. The room was fairly the same as when she had left. They had somehow ended up with a brown accented room; Santana couldn't fully remember how, she wasn't too involved with decorating the apartment. She had left it up to Blain and Rachel, and only requested that they show her everything before they started working on the real deal. It kept everyone happy.

"Sit," Rachel placed Santana in front of their bed before turning and digging in a drawer where she pulled out boxers and a t-shirt. She turned back around, pleased to find Santana sitting as she requested, and started working on getting her undressed and changed.

"Baby," Santana whispered when Rachel knelt in front of her to untie her boots. "Baby," she tried again when Rachel was already taking off her boots. "Hey," she pulled her girlfriend's attention by pulling a little on her arm until she looked up, only to be met with tears streaming down the flawless skin.

"San, I'm trying to-"

"No, hey. Come here." the Latina pulled Rachel into her lap and kissed the top of her head as she cried against her. She shifted the two of them a little bit so that they were lying on the bed with their legs intertwined and Rachel's face buried in the soldier's good shoulder.

"I'm… sorry." Rachel apologized through her sobs.

"You don't need to apologize baby. It's okay. Everything's been just as hard for you as it has been for me. Once everything sets in, I'm sure I'll be crying just as much. Just let it out. I'm not going anywhere." Santana promised with a light kiss to the top of her girl's head.

Rachel cried for about another hour before it all just became too much and she fell asleep. Santana smiled at this and soon followed the small snore that Rachel had missed making her smile.

* * *

It had been a week since Santana returned home, and she had yet to call any of friends to alert them of her arrival. She just wanted to remain in her bubble with her beautiful girlfriend for as long as possible. "Quinn and I made plans for today last week." Rachel told Santana as they sat cuddling on the couch. Santana looked over at Rachel, waiting for her to continue. "I can cancel if you want-"

"No," the soldier was quick to swipe the thought from her girlfriend's mind. "I can't hide from them forever. I just wanted to spend as much time with you as possible, just us, you know?" Rachel nodded; she had felt the same way since Santana showed up at their door. "All good things must come to an end though," Santana joked. "What did you guys have planned?"

"Nothing really. Just dinner and a movie."

"That sounds like a date," Santana teased.

"It's not a date. She comes over sometimes and we have a dinner and watch a movie. It's just something we've become accustomed to."

"We'll perhaps I can join?" Santana asked leaning into to ghost her lips over Rachel's.

"Absolutely," Rachel brought her hand to wrap around the back of Santana's neck just before she molded her lips against Santana's. Gently she glided her tongue against the bottom tan lips seeking entrance which she was allowed instantly. Santana's own tongue met Rachel's as she pulled her closer until the shorter girl was straddling her. Rachel made sure to avoid Santana's shoulder since the soldier chose not to wear her sling the majority of the time..

Rachel pulled open their door to her blonde friend and hour later with a smile Quinn hadn't seen since Santana left two years prior. "Hi Quinn."

"Hey Rach," Quinn stepped inside and hugged her friend. "What are you up to?"

"Just waiting for you," Rachel answered as she walked back inside to the living room; Santana had gone to use the bathroom just before Quinn knocked. "I was thinking Tai tonight, what'd you say?"

"Uh," Quinn focus had been pulled by the sound of running water from the guest bathroom. "That sounds good. Rach, who's in the bathroom?" Quinn looked back over at her friend just as Santana emerged from the bathroom.

"Hey Q," Santana greeted the blonde.

Quinn immediately snapped her head around and launched herself at Santana. "S! San, what are you doing here? What happened to your arm? WHEN DID YOU GET BACK?!"

Santana laughed and wrapped her good arm around her friend. "Hi Q, I got back about a week ago."

"A week ago?" Quinn repeated looking at the soldier then turning her gaze to Rachel. "A WEEK AGO!"

Santana nodded before walking over to her girlfriend and wrapping her arm around her waist. "Yeah, a week ago. We've kind of been living in our own little bubble before letting everyone know I was back. When Rachel told me you guys had plans I figured it'd be a good way to break the ice. That is if you don't mind me crashing your movie and dinner."

"No of course not San. How does Tai sound?"

Santana couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face at being home with her best friend and the love of her life. It was just too perfect. "Tai sounds great."

"Awesome. I'll call." Quinn made her way to the kitchen to look through the various take out menus Rachel had acquired since they started their weakly dinner movie nights.

An hour later the three friends were parked on the sofa watching The Avengers, each were digging into their own containers of Tai while staring at the screen, and occasionally digging into their neighbor's container.

Rachel checked her phone for the time before kissing the side of Santana's head and getting up to go to the kitchen. She walked back out a few seconds later with two pills for Santana. "Here you go baby," Rachel whispered in the Latina's ear before handing her the pills. The soldier knocked back the pills and followed them down with a bottle of water that her girlfriend had handed her.

"Thank you."

Rachel smiled and laid her head back down on Santana's good shoulder, subconsciously snuggling closer into the warmth that the army officer provided.

When the movie was over the three friends chose to let a random show play as they spoke. "So do you think you'll come to the barbecue on Friday?" Quinn asked Santana. "It'd be a great way to let everyone know you're back."

Santana turned her head to look at Rachel, whom she was currently laying against. "You didn't tell me there was a barbecue Friday."

"I forgot about it. It's at Mike and Vanessa's. Three, I think." Rachel looked back at Quinn for confirmation.

"Yeah, three. Everyone's going to be there. I think it'd be good for you San. We've all really missed you."

"I know. I've missed you guys too. How's Britt? Are you taking care of her?"

"Of course," Quinn smiled cheekily at the mention of her girlfriend. "She's at the dance studio with Mike right now… You know she's going to be really hurt that you've been here for this long and haven't wanted to see her."

"Come on Quinn. You know it's not like that. I love Brittany, I just. I wanted time with Rachel, just the two of us, and everybody's going to ask questions and want to know how I've been, and I don't know what I'm supposed to tell them. I've spent the last two years of my life killing people, what am I supposed to say?"

"You don't have to say anything," Rachel pointed out. "It's okay for you not to want to talk about it. They're our friends, so they'll respect it Tana." Rachel spoke, running her fingers through Santana's raven locks.

"Your girl's right S. None of us would ever make you talk about something you're not ready for. Chances are they'll ask questions like how are you, and if you're okay. Nothing more. So with that said please call B, and let her know you're here. She cries because she misses you. I can't tell you how many times I've walked in on your girl and mine crying together. It's unbelievable those two." Quinn joked trying to lighten the mood.

Santana smiled and nodded. "Maybe you guys can come over for lunch tomorrow or something."

"Perfect," Quinn checked her watch before turning back to her friends. "I should go. Britt will be home soon. I'll talk to you guys later." Quinn placed a kiss to both of her friend's heads as she stood.

"I'll walk you to the door," Rachel offered about to push Santana up a little so she could move only to be stopped by her blonde friend.

"Don't worry about it Rach. Goodnight guys," Quinn called over her shoulder as she opened the door.

"Let us know you got home safe Q."

"I will." And with that Quinn shut the door behind her and made her way back home to her girlfriend.

Santana shifted so she was further pressed against Rachel's front. "I had fun tonight," The soldier spoke after some time of silence between the two.

"I'm glad," Rachel wrapped her arms around the army officer's waist and squeezed a little. "It was nice to see the two of you back together she's missed you baby; a lot more than she let's on… You have no idea how much I've missed you," Rachel breathed out before leaning down to press her lips against Santana's. Silent tears made their presence known as the shorter girl tried to convey how much love she felt for the soldier through the single kiss. Santana slipped her tongue between her girlfriend's lips. A fight for dominance was unnecessary because Rachel was more than willing to submit to the Latina.

"I want you," Santana breathed against Rachel's lips.

"We can't." Rachel panted. "Your collar bone." Rachel pulled away and rested her forehead against Santana's. "I love you."

"As I love you mi estrella."

* * *

Brittany didn't bother knocking the following day after she got the call from Santana; she used her spare key and launched herself at the Latina sitting on the living room sofa. Quinn followed her girlfriend inside closing the door behind her Quinn smiled at the sight of the two friends embracing each other in a tight hug, tears streaming down Brittany's face as the army officer rocked her back and forth whispering things in her ear. Rachel emerged from their bedroom with a rather large comforter wrapped around her small body; she smiled when she saw Brittany and Santana together.

"Hey," she greeted Quinn with a whisper, not wanting to disturb the two friends. "What happened to lunch?"

"Santana called," Quinn answered with a quiet laugh before wrapping her arm around the brunette and pulling her against her side. "Looks like you've got The Unholy Trinity back."

"Oh goodness. This cannot end well."

"Oh whatever. You love it, and you know it."

"I do," Rachel admitted. "I love all of you."

"Q?" Brittany asked looking over at the two girls from her spot now beside Santana. Her eyes were puffy and red evidence that she had been crying, hard.

"Yeah baby?"

"You knew Sannie was back?"

"Not till yesterday when I came over and she was here." Quinn moved to sit beside her girlfriend, Rachel doing the same with her own.

"And you didn't tell me." Brittany accused with a pout.

Quinn felt a pain go through her chest at the sight. Brittany's pout was pretty much her kryptonite. "Baby, I know you. You would've caught a cab and ran over here the minute I told you. It was almost midnight by the time I got home. I didn't want you running out late. Baby please don't be upset." Quinn placed her hands on the side of Brittany's face.

"I'm not mad Quinnie," Brittany leaned in and pecked Quinn's lips. "It's just a lot right now." Quinn nodded. "San?"

"Yeah Britt?"

"How long?"

Santana and Rachel both went still at the question. They both avoided discussing said topic, not wanting to burst the bubble they found themselves in. It was too much for them to even think about, but they knew they had to and it was only a matter of time until it came up. "I'm not sure Britt. I'll have to get a bunch of test ran, and talk to some of my commanding officers before I can say anything." Santana smiled sadly when tears started to reform at Brittany's eyes and her bottom lip tremble. "No hey Britt, come on. I'll be here for at least six months, so let's not talk about now okay. I think we should instead go and grab lunch then take a walk around the city, and end up back here watching a movie. What'd you say?"

Brittany rubbed her eyes and wiped away her tears before nodding and getting up to make her way into the bathroom. The sight caused each of the girls' watching hearts to break. Seeing Brittany cry was by far one of the most heart wrenching things for anyone to see.

"You okay?" Rachel asked running her fingers through her girlfriend's hair.

"Yeah, I just- I hate seeing her like that you know. I hate making her cry."

"She'll be okay S," Quinn rested her hand on her friend's knee comfortingly. "I think everything just needs to sink in. It's just a lot with you being here and all. She's missed you. I'm sure once she steps out of the bathroom she'll be hyper again."

"Okay!" Brittany came bouncing out of the bathroom with her bright blue eyes shining and a smile on her face. "Let's go! I'm starved."

"I freaking love you Britt," Santana stood and pulled her friend into a tight hug. "Let me just get dressed than we can go okay?"

Brittany nodded as Santana pulled away and headed into the bedroom, after a minute the three in the living room heard, "Shit!" a bunch of mumbled words. "Fuck!"

"Yeah," Rachel stood from the sofa. "I should go help her otherwise we'll be here all day with her damn pride. Plus I have to change."

Brittany and Quinn both giggled as they watched their friend disappear into the bedroom. Ten minutes both women emerged from their bedroom. Santana was in a black button down and tight jeans while Rachel was in a simple black dress that had a belt on the waist and a whit blazer thrown over it. "Everyone ready? Oh good grief!" Rachel exclaimed when she saw her two friends in a heavy make out session. "If I have to I will throw water on you."

Santana stifled a laugh as she watched her friends pull apart. "That wasn't cool Rachel. I was soaked last time." Quinn huffed, climbing off of Brittany.

"Hey, don't blame me because you're a top. I would have gladly tossed the water evenly so you were both equally wet, but it was kind of hard with you being on top of Britt."

"Wait, babe. You actually tossed water on them?" Santana asked looking at her girlfriend.

"Yes I did. If I hadn't it they would've had sex in our kitchen. I was in no mood to disinfect the entire cooking area so I threw water on them." Santana couldn't help but laugh, it was just too great.

"Not even right. Come on babe." Quinn took Brittany's hand into her own and helped her off the couch.

"I was dry." Brittany piped in.

"I'm glad babe." Quinn kissed Brittany's cheek. "You guys ready to go?"

Santana and Rachel nodded before leading the way out of their apartment. It was a good day for the four friends, something that they all had missed. By eleven o'clock that night the four were fast asleep, Santana and Rachel taking residence on a large comforter that had been placed on the floor during movie time, and Brittany and Quinn sleeping on the sofa. It was just like old times.

* * *

Friday afternoon when Santana and Rachel walked into the Chang residence there was a collective gasp, followed by tears, and many hugs. Rachel chose to step out of the group, leaving Santana to fend on her own, while she joined Brittany off the side.

"Hey Britt where's Quinn?"

"She went to the bathroom," the tall dancer laid her head on Rachel's shoulder and sighed contently. "Do you know what happened out there?" Brittany asked after a few seconds. "If I asked San she would probably just brush it off as nothing or not tell me anything. She thinks I can't handle it."

"I don't think any of us can handle it Britt, but to answer your question, she was blown up and tossed two hundred feet away from where she started. She broke her collar bone and some bones in her arm. She also has a concussion and some broken ribs."

"Hey Rach," Quinn greeted the shorter girl while giving Brittany a quick kiss on the cheek. "Um, did I interrupt something?"

"No you're fine Quinn." Rachel assured. "I'm going to make sure they don't suffocate my girlfriend."

"You okay B?" Quinn asked her girlfriend after a minute of the two of them watching their two best friends.

"Yeah, I'm fine Q. Just really happy to have Sannie back." Brittany smiled when she saw Santana kiss Rachel quickly. It had taken a lot of interventions on her part before she finally convinced Santana to ask Rachel out in high school. The Latina had been hella reluctant for reasons such as she had been a bitch to the diva, Rachel was _straight; _they weren't compatible, and so on. Brittany had tackled each and every one of Santana's excuses until one day she just shoved Santana in front of Rachel in the middle of the hall, and loud enough for Rachel to hear, told her to ask the brunette out. The two had been together ever since.

"Alright! Enough of this!" Mike shouted over the chatter. "Everyone in the back yard and let's get this barbecue started. There was a collective cheer as everyone headed out of the screen doors and to the back yard. The evening was filled with dancing, stories, singing, swimming, and eating obviously. It was just like those old, rare, times where the Glee club had no drama and everyone was able to get along. It was perfect.

* * *

"San, I'm home!" Rachel called as she sauntered inside and into her living room after have taken off her shoes. Santana was sitting on the sofa with her cell in hand and a blank look on her face. It had been six months since she returned home, her collar bone was completely healed, along with her ribs and arm, and the concussion had disappeared within the first two weeks of being back. "Baby what's wrong?" Rachel placed her purse on the coffee table before sitting beside her girlfriend.

"…I'm being deployed…"

Immediately Rachel's lip started to tremble and her eyes filled with tears. "What?"

"I just got the call… their sending me back." the soldier swallowed hard, trying to keep her own tears at bay. She knew this was bound to happen; it was only a matter of time with all of her psych evaluations giving her the go, and each medical test showed that she was completely healthy again. It was only a matter of time before they wanted her back out on the field.

"No, they can't. You just got here," Rachel's voice was broken as the tears ran freely down her face.

"Six months ago Rach. I had my last doctor visit last week, everything's healed, and I more than passed my psych."

"No they can't send you back! Why? Why are you doing this to me again!?"

"Rach?" Santana tried to intervene but Rachel just kept going her emotions getting the best of her.

"Do you have any idea what it was like sitting here and waiting to hear from you so I knew you were alive, or trying to fall asleep the nights I didn't hear your voice or receive a letter!? To sit here crying so hard that my body became exhausted and I fell asleep because I hadn't heard from you in over a month. But the only thing I was met with in my dreams were nightmares, and the images of having to bury you." Rachel stood from her spot beside Santana, her voice cracking with every other word as it rose louder and louder. "I feared every damn knock that came at that door," she pointed at their apartment door. "BECAUSE I KNEW ON THE OTHER SIDE IT COULD BE THE NEWS THAT BROKE MY HEART FOREVER! I CAN'T HANDLE WATCHING YOU GO AGAIN SANTANA; MY HEART CAN'T TAKE IT!"

"DO YOU THINK I LIKE BEING THIS FAR AWAY FROM YOU RACHEL!?" Santana had long ago given up on holding back her tears, and now she was standing in front of Rachel with tears that could easily challenge a waterfall and nothing but pain sketched across her face. "DO YOU THINK I ENJOY SLEEPING IN A FUCKING TENT, AND ONLY BEING ABLE TO COUNT THE DAYS UNTIL I SEE YOU?" Her voice dropped to a pain filled whisper, her words coming out in rasp. "Only getting a few minutes on skype to talk to you, and to see your beautiful face. I hate that I'm the reason you cry at night Rachel, I promised a long time ago I would never be the reason for that again, yet here I am making you cry. I fucking love you Rachel, do you even understand that. I- LOVE- YOU! FUCK!" Santana pulled Rachel flush against her and crashed their lips together.

"NO! You don't get to do this to me," Rachel weakly tried pushing Santana away, hating that that this would be one of the last times she got to be this close to the woman in front of her. When Santana pressed her lips against Rachel's for the second time Rachel started to beat on her chest with fist as their tears mixed together. "I fucking hate you." Rachel spoke against her lips.

"That's' too bad because I fucking love you," Santana gripped under the brunette thighs, Rachel unable to control her body, jumped and wrapped her legs around her girlfriend as their kissing became more frantic and needy. They both needed to feel one another, to reassure the other that everything was going to be okay. That they'd be okay.

"You…better… come back… to me." Rachel panted from underneath the soldier who was knuckle deep inside her girlfriend.

"Always," Santana breathed out as she dropped her head to Rachel's shoulder the feeling of Rachel's fingers buried inside her proving to be too much. "Always come back." her teeth latched on to the smooth skin causing the shorter girl to go rigid as her toes curled and her orgasm shot through her. The sight alone was enough to push Santana over the end as she continued to rock her hips against her lover's digits.

"I love you Santana," Rachel whispered.

"As I love you mi amor."

That night was filled with passionate love making, as promises of coming back and always being there to come home to were whispered and shouted. I love yous filled the air as sheens of sweat broke out on tan bodies and screams of complete ecstasy took over the bedroom.

"I'll love you forever," Santana whispered as she lay beside Rachel propped up one elbow. "I'll love you until my last breath leaves my body, until my soul can no longer live."

Rachel cupped the Latina's cheek, silent tears making their way down her cheeks, "I can't lose you."

"You won't mi amor. I will always come home to you," Santana pulled the tiny diva against her chest as she continued to cry. "As long as I have you to come home to, I will always come back." She kissed the top of her girlfriend's head.

"I'll always wait for you Tana," Rachel breathed the words out as the nights activities took their toll on her body and her eyes started to droop.

"Get some sleep mi estrella. We'll talk about everything in the morning." Santana reached down and pulled the comforter over their naked forms. The soldier wrapped protective arms around the girl lying on top of her before she allowed herself to succumb to sleep.

* * *

When Brittany and Quinn stepped into her best friends' apartment she knew instantly something was wrong, and it didn't take much to guess what it was. Music wasn't playing, and Rachel's powerful yet playful voice wasm't filling the air. Cautiously the blue eyed girl walked through the apartment, and found Santana sitting alone on the couch with a bottle of Corona. Instantly the two blonde's knew, they knew they once again had to lose their best friend to something that may not return her.

"Where is she?" Quinn asked working to hold back her tears while her girlfriend quietly took her place beside Santana. Santana only pointed behind herself and at the bedroom door.

Quinn nodded and went through the door, knowing very well Santana was going to need Brittany, and Rachel her.

"When do you leave?" Brittany asked after three minutes of silence.

"Two weeks from today." Santana answered water starting to fill her eyes.

Brittany didn't say anything; she simply scooted closer to her Latina friend and pulled her in close her own tears escaped from blue eyes that were once shining with happiness. Five minutes later Quinn and Rachel emerged and joined the two friends on the sofa each of them needing to feel the comfort of the other.

* * *

Santana was sitting, back straight, and dressed in her ACU with her duffle bag by her feet when Rachel walked out of their shared bedroom. "Are you ready?" the diva asked running her hand through Santana's long locks placing a soft kiss to the girl's head as she nodded. "Quinn and Brittany are down stairs."

Brittany and Quinn were the only ones that the two girls to be there at the send off. It just would have been too much if everyone was there. That's why they had a small party for everyone else so that they were at least able to say a good bye.

Santana nodded again as if trying to convince herself to leave before standing and slinging her bag over her shoulder. "I'm ready." She slipped her hand into Rachel's and laced their fingers before taking one final look at the apartment and walking out the door.

The departure was the worse. For all of them, Brittany was crying extremely hard; to the point that she had the hiccups, and Quinn had silent tears running down her cheeks. "You better come back," the hazel eyed girl whispered in the army officer's ear as she gave her final hug. "I swear San-"

"I will Q," the soldier said as she pulled out of the embrace. "I'll come back. Promise me you'll take care of Rachel."

Quinn nodded, "I promise." She wiped away her tears which were only replaced by others before gently pushing her friend towards the taller blonde.

"You know I love you right B?" Brittany nodded before pulling the soldier into a nearly bone crushing hug.

"I love you too Sannie. I'll write, I promise."

"And I'll write back, I'll try to skype you as often as I can okay?" Brittany nodded before releasing her hold on her best friend and allowing her to move towards her girlfriend.

The army officer pulled her girlfriend close by her waist and rested their foreheads together allowing them to share the same air for would be the last time in three years. She relished in the closeness for as long as she could before pulling Rachel closer and pressing her lips against soft ones. The kiss was slow and passionate as Santana slipped her tongue in between Rachel's lips invading the space for what felt like would be the last time. It was what promised a return as it spoke goodbye, a kiss full of love and commitment. "I love you," Santana whispered against Rachel's lips tears fighting to be shed. "I love you with everything I am baby."

"Come back to me Tana," Rachel spoke with tears spilling. "Just come back."

"I will, I promise." Santana gripped Rachel by the back of her neck and crashed their lips together once again. "I love you Rachel."

"I love you Tana."

"All remaining passengers please board the plane at this time." A woman called over the PA.

"I have to go," Santana whispered. Not moving to step away from Rachel.

"Okay."

"We don't leave for Afghanistan till tomorrow. So I'll call you when we get to Dallas." Rachel nodded before leaning up to press her lips against Santana's one final time.

"Go." Rachel stepped away from her girlfriend reluctantly as she watched her pick up her duffle bag. "I love you soldier."

"I love you too baby," Santana pressed her lips against Rachel's temple before turning around and heading towards the jetway to get on the plane. Santana couldn't bring herself to look at Rachel before she boarded. It would have hurt too much to do so. Rachel buried her head in Quinn's chest unable to watch her girlfriend walk away all over again.

_Three years _they told themselves. _Three years._

* * *

"Hey Rach," Quinn walked into her friend's apartment with a bag of Chinese food and a hand full of movies. It had been three weeks since Rachel watched her girlfriend walk board the plane that stole her away. The first week had been the absolute worse, but Quinn and Brittany had been by her side through it all, refusing to let the brunette get anywhere close to sinking into herself again.

"Hey Quinn," Rachel met her friend in the living room. "Where's Britt?"

"Some of her older kids had a competition coming up, and wanted her help with some last minute stuff. She said she'd be about forty-five minutes late."

Rachel nodded before taking the bag from her friend and taking it to the kitchen. "Um, you can choose whatever you want. I'm just going to share out some food for us.

"Rae," Quinn caught her friend's arm and pulled her into a bear hug. "I love you."

Rachel smiled into the embrace and wrapped her own arms around her friend. "I love you too Quinn. I don't know what I'd do without you and Brittany."

"You'd get a cat."

"Oh my gosh Quinn," Rachel pushed her friend back playfully. "I would not get a cat."

"Yes you would," Quinn countered moving to help Rachel with the food. "Because you wouldn't know the dangers of having a cat thanks to Brittany's stories of Lord Tubbington. Therefore you would've gotten a cat."

"Your logic is flawed Lucy Quinn Fabray."

"It is not Rachel Barbra Berry. Now come on," Quinn exclaimed holding up the two plates of food. "Let's eat and watch some lame romantic comedy that we both secretly love."

"Let's do it," Rachel grabbed a bottle of wine out of the fridge and followed her friend into the living room where the blond was already setting up the movie.

Thirty-five minutes later Brittany walked into her friend's apartment to find her girlfriend and best friend lying out on opposite ends of the sofa with their hands hanging off the edge and their eyes glued to Jennifer Aniston on the television, the floor covered in plates and glasses of wine.

"Hey baby," Quinn greeted her girlfriend with a smile from her position on the couch.

"Hey love," Brittany bounced over to Quinn's side of the couch and leaned down to capture her lips right quick before leaning over and kissing the top of Rachel's head. "Food in the kitchen?" Rachel and Quinn nodded causing Brittany to laugh as she dropped her dance bag beside the dining room table and sauntered into the kitchen in order to fix herself a plate.

* * *

"Hey baby," Santana looked at screen smiling at her girlfriend's beautiful face.

"Hi," Rachel's hand reached towards to the screen, but she stopped herself before actually touching it.

"I miss you, so much," Santana said through the screen, nothing but truth shining in her eyes.

"I miss you too Tana." A beat of silence passed between the two lovers, each more than content with just looking into the others eyes. Santana was the first to break the spell choosing to ask about the obvious bags under Rachel's eyes.

"You're not sleeping," the soldier pointed out.

Rachel shrugged. "It just kind of depends on the day. It's kind of hard to get any real sleep anyway; I seem to be missing a body pillow."

"You mean a body," Santana teased her girlfriend.

"Yes, a body which serves as my pillow," a sad smiled graced Rachel's features causing the army officer's chest to ache.

"I'll be home soon baby. Then you can sleep on me all you want."

Rachel wasn't sure how to respond to this because no matter how many times and how long she stayed Santana always had to leave again, and each and every time it broke her heart. Instead of voicing her pain Rachel chose to dismiss the negative thoughts and smiled at the soldier, "Promise?"

"Absolutely," Santana flashed her charming Lopez smile. A few muffled words came through from the background and before Rachel knew it her soldier had that apologetic look on her face. "I have to go Rach."

"Okay," Rachel nodded working to fight back her tears until the Latina was gone.

"I love you baby. Tell Quinn and Britt I love them too. Bye." Santana rushed out her goodbye before disconnecting and making Rachel's screen go black. Finally Rachel let her tears fall free as she stared at the blank screen.

* * *

_Day 178_

_Dear Rachel,_

_After this letter I'm afraid you're not going to hear from me for awhile baby. We're going on a… mission, if you will, and it's looking like it's going to take a few weeks, maybe longer. I wish it didn't have to be like this, every night once my eyes finally draw close and mind wanders into the depth of my soul all I ever see is you. Your smiling face and loud laugh, the way your hand fits in mine, and your lips feel against my own. I wish so much that I was with you again able to hold you the way I once did._

_It's been so long since I've had your touch that I honestly believe that I'm suffering from withdraw… do you remember our first kiss? I do, sometimes it's all that I think about. I was so nervous; I had no idea what to do. There I was Santana Lopez second in command of McKinley High's Cheerios, one third of The Unholy Trinity, and resident badass, yet I couldn't figure out how to kiss you, or even if you wanted me to kiss you. I was walking you to your door when you stopped, it was just before we had reached your porch, you looked at me and simply said "Sit with me". How could I ever say no to you with the way the moon lit your face, and your eyes shun with unspoken words. So we sat, on the swing bench thing you had there to the side of your porch. There was at least a good foot between our bodies, but only two inches from our thumbs as I debated holding your hand. Finally after ten minutes of us sitting in silence I scooted closer, and started to trace meaningless patterns on your palm, I looked up at you when your hand twitched a little, you looked up at me, and slowly but surely our heads moved closer and closer until my lips hovered over yours. I could feel your breath against mine, the breath that I became all so familiar with over the course of seven years. I leaned in a bit more, and it happened. My lips were against yours in a timid kiss, a kiss that was the beginning of so many more. A kiss that stole my heart instantly and kept it hostage all these years. Still to this day, my heart is not with me, but with you._

_I love you so much Rachel, with every fiber in my body with my heart soul and mind I love you. I promise I'll come back. I have to… you have my heart. As soon as I can I'll write or skype, or both. Stay safe mi amor. I'll be home soon._

_Love,_

_Your Soldier_

* * *

Santana ran, jumped, and caught the football her teammate had tossed her way. "So how's your girl Lopez?" Carter her lesbro asked while he caught the football thrown his way from one of his other teammates.

"She's good. She got a movie offer and she's thinking about taking it, so that'll be going on for awhile. It's filming in New York, so she won't have to travel till it's time for promoting."

"That's dope bro. What's the movie?"

"Uhhh she didn't say much about it except that it's an action film."

"Your girl doing her own stunts?" Another soldier, Johnson, asked.

"Yep," Santana nodded. "I of course didn't like the idea, but then she brought Q and B on, and it simply wasn't up for debate anymore. Trying to tackle the three of them is impossible especially when you're not even on the same continent." Santana explained catching the ball from another soldier. "She seems excited about the role though, and that's what matters to me."

* * *

_Day 576_

_Dear Santana,_

_It's been hell without you here. Brittany and Quinn have been great to me though. They've been the best friends a girl can ask for although sometimes I think they worry about me too much. I appreciate it though; I appreciate everything they've been doing for me. The movie got dropped recently, something about lacking a plot which I can see. It was mainly a lot of killing and wise ass comments. It was funny in my opinion…_

_I've been thinking about going back to Broadway. Marcus offered me first dibs on a show that may or may not be moved to Broadway. The lead is a young girl searching for who she is within the theatre. It sounds a little cliché but with the right acting I think it can be amazing, and the music is already preparing itself to be memorable. There's something special about this show. I can feel it._

_As I lied in bed last night I found my mind wandering back to the day that I saw you, I mean really saw you. When you weren't the Badass Cheerio Santana Lopez. You were just Santana, the girl I fell in love with. It was a Saturday during the summer of senior year. I walked into the random bookstore that sat just between Lima and Columbus (an odd spot to place a bookstore I think). You were sitting there, reading The Great Gatsby, and smiling. A smile I had never seen on your face before that day. You gasped and I knew where you were in the famous novel. Timidly I approached, scared that you might bite my head off, and asked "You know they're in love?" We locked eyes, you smiled, and instantly I knew I was done for. We spent three days every week in that bookstore just talking. About books, about school, friends, glee, all of it. I fell in love with you that summer Santana, you stole my heart from me, and had no idea._

_I miss you so much soldier. Hurry back to me baby, I'm not sure how much longer I can handle going without your touch. I love you with everything I am._

_Forever yours_

_Rachel_

* * *

"Hi Sannie," Brittany smile happily from her spot beside Rachel on the couch.

"Hey B. Wow the both of you at once, I am one luckily soldier." The army officer smiled charmingly. "What are you guys up to?"

Brittany answered. "Mike and I closed the studio today. So I thought I'd come hang out with Rachel. Have some girl time and stuff because Quinn is working." There was a knock at the door, "Food! Yay, I'll get it!" Brittany jumped up and ran to the door in order to retrieve the food the two friends had ordered.

"How's the show going?" Santana asked her girlfriend.

"It's okay," Rachel brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "We're just kind of getting our footing and doing some read throughs. We should be fully up and running in two weeks."

"That's good." Santana said sadly she knew that if Rachel's show started to pick up speed then that meant less chance of them actually being able to talk.

"Hey," Rachel caressed the side of Santana's face against the screen. "They already know that whenever you skype I have to answer. Even if it's only for a minute."

"How did you know?" Santana asked looking down sheepishly.

"Because it was the first thing that popped into my head when they asked me to sign on. I made it clear that my time with you came first."

_Bang, bang _Rachel's body tensed when she heard the sound of shots. _Bang, bang_. "Shit! Fuck!"

"San?" Rachel asked tears falling freely. Brittany had emerged from the kitchen when she heard the faint sounds of a gun.

"I'll be fine baby. I love you." and just like that the feed went blank.

"No! Tana! TANA!" Rachel shouted at the blank screen her tears flowing like a waterfall as she felt strong arms wrap around her.

"It's okay Rachie," Brittany whispered trying to keep her own emotions at bay. "Sannie will be okay."

"You don't know that Britt," Rachel forced the words out through her sobs. "You don't know that." Rachel clung to her best friend allowing the tears to soak through the dancer's shirt. Brittany couldn't keep it in any longer and let herself cry as she rocked her and the little brunette back and forth.

Four hours later Rachel was sleeping on the couch sandwiched between her two blonde friends who had been crying just as much her, when her phone went off. Blindly she reached for the device. "Hello?" her voice was horse from sleep and tears.

"Rachel Berry?" the stern voice asked.

"This is she?" Rachel answered sitting up and jostling her friends a little to wake them up.

"This is Major Matthew Clark." Instantly Rachel put the phone on speaker so Quinn and Brittany could hear. "I just received word that your friend Captain Lopez and her team are perfectly safe. She radioed once her entire unit was accounted for, and requested we called you, she said she had been chatting with you when her unit was hit, and wanted you to know she was okay."

A collective sigh of relief filled the room as the three girls held on to each other. "Thank. Thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure Miss Berry. Captain Lopez will contact you as soon as she can."

* * *

_Day 723_

_Dear Rachel_

_It's been too long mi amor. Every part of me yearns for you in every way imaginable. Your touch, your kiss, your long rants. I know it's been awhile since you last heard from me, and I'm so sorry for that. I can't imagine what was going through your mind during that time. I know you've cried and I wish I was there to wipe away your tears, and to kiss away your pout._

_Everything I do out here I do for you baby. Each dive, each shot, every turn, every hold, I do thinking about you. Thinking about how it will lead me back to you. Into your arms, into our bed… Do you remember our first time? The nerves that settled over us, as we walked back into the apartment after your showcase. We hadn't talked about it, but somehow we both knew what the other was thinking… was feeling… you allowed me to love you in a way that no other person had ever been able to. I heard noises and phrases come out of you that no one else had ever had the pleasure of hearing. You have no idea how I miss those sounds._

_I know its hard mi estrella, but I promise I'll be home soon. I'll always come back to you, no matter what. I'll always return home._

_Your soldier_

_Captain S. Lopez_

* * *

They came out of nowhere, not a single warning to alert Santana's unit. Immediately the raven haired soldier ducked, pulling the little girl she had been playing soccer with down. "Are you okay?" Santana asked looking into dark brown eyes. When the girl nodded Santana went ahead scoped out her area, trying to; one, find her team, two, find the shooters, and three, look for any other civilians who had been walking around. The soldier kept her gun up as she surveyed the area, the shots had ceased in the mean time and she figured that was because none of them could see her or her unit. When a rock hit the bottom of her foot the army officer looked up and to the side to find Johnson sitting on the inside one of the few buildings that were still up. He pointed to a spot over her head; the soldier took the glance behind her and saw exactly what the corporal had been pointing at. "Stay down," Santana directed the girl beside her, and quickly popped up releasing three shots that took out her target.

Bullets went wising in her direction, but she was already back behind the military vehicle that she had dodged behind in the first place. It was another twenty seconds before the shooting stopped.

_"Carter's hit! Carter's hit!" _It came over the radio after a minute of silence.

"_Where_?" Santana yelled back.

"_We're in Ralphie_," the unit had chosen to nickname each building when they first arrived to keep things easy when they called through the radio. "_He took a bullet it to the chest, just above his heart… I don't know it might have hit some part of his heart with the angle. I'm doing everything I can, but it's not much. We have at least five guns on us right now. Stay with me Carter!_"

"_Dante and I are on our way,"_ Jimenez radioed back through some static.

"_No_!" Santana stopped her unit from making any further moves. "_Everyone stay put!_" she released her hold on the radio, so she could think. "Shit! Fuck me!" the army officer knew what she had to do, it was her duty as leader of her unit… she had to get her team out, and alive. Finally Santana pressed on her radio again and informed her team of a plan. "_We need to get Carter here; Johnson and I are near the truck. Jimenez, Dante get your asses in the truck. Bryant, keep Carter alive, Johnson and I are on our way! Wait for my mark._" she released her hold on the radio and turned to the girl crouching down beside her. "I'm going to put you in the truck okay?" the girl nodded. "Stay down no matter what." Again she nodded. Quickly Santana pulled open the truck's door and did a quick survey of the interior before lifting the girl inside and making sure she kept her head down. Once the door was closed the army officer checked around the truck and underneath it. "_Alright there's a girl in the truck, keep her safe… Let's move._"

It happened swiftly and only somewhat smoothly. Johnson and Santana made it to Carter and Bryant managing to take out three bodies on the way. Dante and Jimenez were already at the truck and waiting for the rest of the unit. Santana slid to Carter's side to find him breathing but unconscious. "We can't move him." She stated plainly. "_Dante! Get that truck over here."_

_"On it!" _A minute later the truck was zooming towards the building as bullets went flying at it.

"Let's go!" Santana shot at the offending shooters while Bryant and Johnson worked to get Carter into the truck with the help of Jimenez. "Let's move!" Santana commanded once she was seated in the truck. At the last minute Santana looked behind her, and saw something… something that could kill them all. In a matter of seconds the army officer made a decision that she never thought she'd have to make. An image of her beautiful girlfriend flashed in her mind and she took a deep breath, "Forgive me mi amor."

The second the words left her lips the army officer pushed open the truck door and rolled out on to the dirt road. Her gun was up and firing instantly taking out the enemy soldier that had the rocket launcher on his shoulder. It was a bullseye shot, right in his head; the launcher was never shot, and by the time one of the other had picked her up her unit was well on her way.

_Pop, pop, pop, pop. _The Latina fell to the ground as the bullets impacted her vest, and pierced her skin. She didn't give them the satisfaction of hearing her scream out in pain; instead she collapsed, and allowed the darkness to take over.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the last part of it. Same thing with time change, and there's also a lot of flashbacks in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own glee or it's characters.**

* * *

It was mid fall when Rachel got THE knock at her door, the one that she had awaited for the past three years. It was on one of those rare days that the brunette had off, when it came, making the brunette jump a little from her spot on the couch. _Knock, knock. _

Rachel stood slowly from her spot on the couch and quietly made her way towards the wood door. Shakily the brunette wrapped her hand around the knob and twisted, she knew Santana wasn't due for another three weeks, and could only hope that her girlfriend had chosen to surprise her like last time. The second options was just too much to even consider, even as Rachel pulled open the door tears springing to her eyes at the sight of two uniformed men standing in front of her, it was still too much to consider.

"Rachel Berry?" the taller of them asked his hat firmly underneath his arm.

"Yes?" Rachel nodded, her eyes already starting to burn with unshed tears.

The man's chest rose as her took a deep breath preparing to tell the tiny brunette the news he had received thirty-six hours prior. "Miss Berry, due to the fact that Captain Santana Diabla Lopez does not have a next of kin or spouse and you are first on her emergency contact list you were our next option as to who we need to notify. I'm sorry to tell you this Miss Berry, but a few days ago Captain Lopez's unit was attacked. From what her unit has told us they were on their way out of the area after one of their men had been hit when Captain Lopez rolled out of the truck and took down a potential threat. The result was…" he didn't know how to finish because he wasn't sure what exactly had taken place. All he knew was that she was shot.

"NO!" Rachel released a loud cry filled with anguish as she collapsed to her knees just inside her apartment.

"Rachel!" Quinn and Brittany were leisurely making their way to their best friend's apartment their hands clasped together, when they each heard the cry of pain the brunette released. Instantly protective instincts kicked in and they each hurried to the apartment door, only to stop when they saw the two uniformed men standing just outside the doorway with apologetic looks covering their faces. Brittany was the first to snap out of her fear stricken state and immediately went to Rachel's aid she bent down beside the crying brunette and pulled her into her arms, not bothering to whisper sweet words because she knew everything wasn't going to be okay.

"What happened?" Quinn asked the two military officers who had taken a step back to give Brittany better access to Rachel.

"You are?" the same one who had been doing all the talking asked.

"Quinn Fabray." The blonde answered. "What happened to Santana?"

The army officer took another deep breath he recognized Quinn's name, it was the second on the list of emergency contacts, followed by Brittany then Puck. "Captain Lopez's unit was attacked, when her team had managed to get away there was a complication that could have killed them all, so Captain Lopez sacrificed herself in order to save her unit."

Quinn stared the man down intently at the man before her, a peak of her old HBIC ways peaking through. "What are you refraining from sharing with us Lieutenant Colonel?"

Rachel looked up at the accusing tone in her friend's voice, she would have chastised her friend about her friend's accusations, but when she saw the man stiffen chose to let it play out. She wanted to know everything that had happened to the love of her life.

There was a beat of silence before he answered. "We don't have a body." He told the three friends, keeping eye contact with the challenging blonde.

Truth be told Quinn nothing more than to break down as her friend had done, and her girlfriend was trying very hard to not to do, but she knew she had to be strong for the both of them. That's what Santana would have wanted, for her to take care of her girls; the Latina never would have forgiven her if she hadn't.

"What do you mean you don't have a body?" Rachel's words grew louder as she pushed back her pain and replaced it with anger tears still falling as she rose from her spot on the floor, Brittany following lead. "HOW CAN YOU NOT HAVE A BODY AND TELL ME SHE'S DEAD! DO YOU EVEN HAVE HER DOG TAGS!"

"Rachel you need to calm down," Brittany whispered into the girl's ear, she was working to hold back her own tears at the moment.

"I can't calm Brittany," Rachel lowered her voice when addressing the blue eyed dancer; she didn't want Brittany to think she was upset with her. "I need to know what happened to my girlfriend."

"Perhaps I should take it from here," the soldier dressed in his ACU spoke up for the first time.

"And you are?" Quinn questioned, her gaze never leaving the Lieutenant Colonel.

"My name is Corporal Johnson; I was a part of Captain Lopez's unit… I was the one that took over once she exited the vehicle. I'm the one who saw what she did. Captain Lopez was shot down as soon as she took out the rocket launcher. By then I had to make a choice, one of my men were already dying, if we had gone back they would've blown us up." Corporal Johnson felt tears burn his eyes as he explained what happened. "Once we reached quarters they took Carter, our wounded, and the rest of us went back out along with some others to get Captain, but she was already gone."

"So she could be alive?" Rachel asked hopeful, though her tears told a different a story.

"The chances are a slim. One percent actually." The Lieutenant Colonel spoke up.

Rachel let out a choked sob and buried her face against Brittany's chest trying to find some type of warmth to ease her breaking heart. Brittany could no longer hold back her tears as the news and pulled Rachel close crying just as much as she was.

"The amount of blood left from where her body was shot down was not in our favor. If she wasn't dead when they moved her then chances are she is now. On behalf of the Department of Defense we offer our condolences. Corporal," Johnson nodded and followed the Lieutenant Colonel back to their car.

Quinn tightened her jaw and ushered the two crying friend back in the apartment, she wasn't sure where she was supposed to begin with anything or how to take the news. Soon enough her mind switched to autopilot and her only job was allowing the two girls that were pressed against her as they lied in bed to cry. To cry and to cry, and to cry some more because really there wasn't anything else to do when we find out that the love of your life you best friend of ten years/ twenty-five years was dead.

* * *

She didn't speak, she made direct eye contact, and she took every single thing they threw at her. Nothing they did could possibly break her. She could hear them coming, whispering to each other about something, the word Mexican was thrown in their somewhere and she was slightly offended since she is Puerto Rican. The large medal door is pulled open and before she knows it the army officer is being pulled up by two men and led to a table where the hold her down.

"Your men left you," a third man came into sight. His accent is thick, but it seemed that he spoke perfect English. "Such a shame. Your government has someone very important to us, and we expect them to give him back." still Santana said nothing and continued to stare into his nearly black eyes. "You have nothing to say?" Still nothing. "Fine." He yells something out in Pashto, and the next thing she knows a cloth was being shoved into her mount and a blind fold was being placed over her eyes. Santana knew what was coming next; she had been trained with it enough times to know the signs. The water was being transferred into another container; he was walking closer, and pour.

Santana zoned out after the initial choking started, it was just easier that way, and she figured there was nothing else to do when drowning.

_"S come one, just ask her out," Brittany was once again trying to convince one of her best friends to ask out her crush._

_"It's not that easy B, I've been a major bitch to Rachel and-"_

_"You were a bitch to her in the past. You've been really nice since school started. Remember when Karofsky slushied her on the first day and you like went all Lima Heights on him. No one's touched her sense, and she knows it's because of you. You're like her knight in charming honor."_

_"Shining Britt, and I just. I don't know I mean as far as I know she's straight. So that would just be awkward."_

_"No it wouldn't. She'd still talk to you and stuff, not to mention she's totally into you, so she's probably swirly like us."_

_Santana considered correcting Brittany's logic on the straight thing, but she decided it against it because it kind of did make sense. "We're not compatible." A smiled appeared on the Latina's face when she saw Rachel coming down the hall. Ever since the first day of school Rachel opted to change her wardrobe due to the no longer existing slushie facials. Today she was wearing a short black skirt and plain white v-neck with a red converse. The girl was looking banging._

_"That's such crap S. Oh look it's Rachei!" Brittany squealed before pushing her friend in front of Rachel, blocking her path._

_Santana shot Brittany a glare before turning back to the blushing diva. "Sorry Rachel. I must have tripped or something."_

_"It's quite alright San, I hope you're okay."_

_"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little embarrassed."_

_Brittany rolled her eyes at the sexual tension taking place in front of her. Like seriously would these guys just do it already? "Sannie just ask her out, she'll say yes," Brittany advised just loud enough for Rachel to hear before running off to find her own crush._

_"Uhh," Santana suddenly found her boots extremely interesting as her cheeks were plastered with a red tint that was growing darker by the second. "She's uh, just, um, she was kidding."_

_Santana missed the way Rachel's timid smile fade her eyes grew sad. "Oh. Well then, I guess I should be going."_

_"Yeah." Santana nodded, and looked up into deep chocolate orbs. "Unless you know, you wanted to maybe, I don't know grab dinner or something this Saturday."_

_"I would love to Santana." Rachel flashed the ex Cheerio a large smiled." What time should I be ready?"_

_"Um seven. I'll pick you up at seven." _

_"Sounds perfect." Rachel leaned up and placed a chaste kiss to the taller girl's cheek before continuing on her way to class._

* * *

"Hello?" Rachel answered her cell phone from her position on the couch wrapped up in Santana's large army sweatshirt.

"Miss Berry?" the voice asked nervously yet sternly.

"Yes?" Rachel wiped her tears as she sat up into a crossed legged position.

"My name is Private Ryland Carter. I apologized for the intrusion-"

"You're the one who got hurt?" Rachel asked, the name Carter sounding familiar to her.

"Yes ma'am I am. I was calling because well I always promised Captain Lopez that I would. Each and every time we went out on a mission or were under attack she made me promise something, and I'm calling you now to fulfill that promise."

"I'm sorry. I'm not exactly following you."

"She told me to direct you to a certain package. Um on her side of the bed there's a lock box underneath the bed."

"Yes," Rachel nodded while standing from her position the couch and heading to her bedroom which she had only slept in once since the Lieutenant Colonel showed up at her door. "I don't know the combination though, and it's not exactly a cheap one that you can just break open."

"Yes Ma'am I know. The combination is the date of your first kiss."

Rachel slowly lowered herself to the floor of the bedroom and pulled out the box from Santana's side of the bed while still holding the phone against her ear. "Our first kiss?"

"Yes Ma'am that's what she said."

"I don't think I can do this," Rachel whispered as tears filled her eyes again.

"Miss Berry please. She wanted you to open this if anything ever happened to her. You need to open the box."

The tiny diva nodded through her tears even though Private Carter couldn't see it and entered the date _02/05/12_. Inside the metal box sat three things, a semi automatic, a crisp white envelope, and small black box.

"The black box and envelop are yours. Well technically it's all yours, but what she wanted you to have was the envelope and box. I'm truly sorry Miss Berry; this wasn't how I wanted us to have our first interaction."

"No one ever wants to meet someone under such circumstances Mr. Carter."

"I know… I should be going."

"Of course. Please take care Mr. Carter. I hope everything heals well."

"Thank Ma'am. You take care as well. Goodbye." With that the line went dead and Rachel's phone hung itself up. She dropped the device beside her body, her eyes locked on the contents of the box. Rachel could feel and hear her heart beating wildly against her chest as her hand unconsciously reached for the black box.

* * *

_"No Tana!" Rachel squealed when her girlfriend caught her and spun her around the kitchen. "Tana," Rachel laughed and wrapped her body around the Cheerio hugging her close while she continued to spin the diva. "I'm not going to be able to make dinner."_

_"I'm okay with that," Santana breathed out as she buried her faced in the crook of Rachel's neck, nipping at the skin slightly._

_"I doubt you'll be so okay with that once your stomach is growling," Rachel whispered as she ran her hands through soft raven locks._

_"Then we'll order take out," the Latina looked up into chocolate eyes. "I kind of just want to be with you right now."_

_Rachel smiled and nudged her girlfriend's nose with her own before kissing her softly. "I wish we had some quote like the notebook." she whispered once pulling back._

_"The Notebook had a lot of quotes baby, and might I add that was incredibly random." Santana turned and placed Rachel on the cleared counted counter top, being sure she remained between the diva's legs._

_"How was that random? We just had one of those moments where people have those amazing quotes that kind of just last forever and people swoon over."_

_"What quote were you even thinking of babe?" the ex Cheerio pushed her hands under Rachel's shirt and stroked the girl's sides lovingly._

_"Say I'm a bird... Say it."_

_Santana smiled, she had to admit that was one of her favorite quotes, "You're a bird," she completed._

_"Now say you're a bird."Rachel's eyes slipped closed as she basked in the feeling of Santana's smooth, gently fingers now tracing patters along her sin._

_"If you're a bird I'm a bird." She leaned in and pressed a slow kiss to Rachel's lips. "I love you Rachel." Just like that Rachel's eyes popped open, rather wide actually, and she pushed the girl away. The Latina's face screwed up into one of confusion. "Rach what's wrong?" Santana knew that saying those three little words were a big deal, and huge step in her relationship with Rachel, but she had to admit that this was not the reaction she expected from her girlfriend. She thought Rachel would be happy or maybe ever surprised, not… closed off._

_"You don't mean that?" Rachel whispered out her arms crossing over her chest in a protective manner._

_"What? Rach, why would you say thst?" Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel. "What's going on with you right now? You've never questioned my feeling for you before?" She wiped away the few tears that Rachel hadn't even realized escaped._

_"I know you can't love me okay."_

_"What do you mean I can't love you," Santana frowned when realization dawned on her. "Rachel please don't do this; don't let your insecurities ruin us. I __**can**__ love you, and I do. I love you with everything I am." Santana gently took one of Rachel's hands and placed it right between her breast, on her sternum. "Do you feel that?" Rachel only nodded as she continued to feel the quickly beating muscle. "That's how it beats whenever I'm around you or even think about you." Santana wiped away some of the tears that had escaped Rachel's eyes with her free hand. "I love you Rachel. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. I know we've only been together for a month and a half, but I can't help it. I would do anything for you Rachel. If you let me, I promise to fight away every single one of your fears, I'll wipe away your tears, and hold you while you cry, just give me a chance… just let me love you, please?" By the end of her speech both girls had silent tears racing down their cheeks._

_"You can't just do this to me Tana, I've been in love with you since-"_

_"You love me?" Santana asked cutting off her girlfriend completely._

_Rachel nodded shyly before she felt soft lips pressed against her own. "I love you Rachel, I love you so much. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise its okay for you to love me. To trust me with your heart, I'm going to take care. I'll never break it."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise you."_

"AHHHH!" The soldier cried out in agonizing pain as the heated metal connected with her skin. The men were yelling back and forth at each other in their native tongue as she hung there beaten and broken. She searched her mind for any memory that would take over her mind and place her back with her girlfriend.

* * *

"Holy shit," the Colonel mumbled as the video of one of the US Army soldiers appeared on the screen. She was surrounded by five men who all had their faces covered and were holding guns. "Who is she?" he demanded to know of his staff as they all scurried around attempting to find whatever information they could on the woman.

One of the captures yelled at the soldier before she spoke. "My name is Captain Santana Lopez my unit was Red Dawn. I've been here for two months; they want one thing and one thing only… Ameed Shaska." The video cut and left the room in silence.

"Got it," a Lieutenant called out. "Captain Lopez and her unit were attacked two months ago while they were just patrolling. One of their men was shot and they moved to get him out. At the last minute Captain Lopez exited the vehicle in order to stop the attack of a Rocket Launcher. Her body was never found but she was assumed dead. Family was notified and everything sir.

"Are we sure that girl there," the Colonel pointed to the still shot on screen. "Is Captain Lopez?"

The Lieutenant nodded. "That's her sir."

"Then we need to get her out of there! Get me Colonel William Fitzgerald of the Air Force!"

"Right away sir," the Lieutenant saluted. "Would you like us to notify Miss Berry sir? She was Captain Lopez's emergency contact. She was apparently notified of Captain Lopez's death when-"

"Notified of her death! How can we notify someone of her death when we weren't even sure she was dead!"

"The chances of her being alive were slim sir. They did what they thought was best. Does this mean you want us to notify her?"

"No." the Colonel shook his head. "There's no need to get the girl's hopes up if we can't get her back."

"Yes sir," the Lieutenant nodded before working to get a hold of the Colonel Fitzgerald."

* * *

"Rach," Quinn spoke softly, afraid she might break the girl beside her if she spoke any louder. "I think we need to plan-"

"No." Rachel deflected Quinn's idea already knowing what her friend was getting at.

"Rachel it's been two months. We have to start moving on with our lives." Quinn looked up into blue eyes which were sitting on the opposite side of her friend. The two blondes had had a long discussion the night before about easing Rachel into the idea of moving on and allowing her wounds to heal. "We lost San too Rachel, we know it hurts, but we can't keep letting you do this to yourself. You haven't worked, you hardly sleep, I can't even begin to imagine just how much weight you've lost, you're killing yourself Rach."

"You don't understand Quinn! Neither of you could possible understand!" Rachel shot up from her spot on the couch. "SHE'S SUPPOSED TO COME HOME! SHE ALWAYS PROMISED ME SHE'D ALWAYS COME BACK! EVERYTHING SHE DID SHE SAID SHE DID IT THINKING OF GETTING BACK TO ME! SHE PROMISED ME!" Violent tears fell from the singer's eyes as she yelled at the two blondes, mostly Quinn, pulling at her hair and shaking in the process. "Get out!"

"Rachel," Quinn stood and took a step towards the brunette.

"OUT!" she yelled before walking into her bedroom and slamming the door! She fell to the floor on Santana's side of the bed and pulled out the combination box she had opened only once before, two months ago. With tears falling to the floor she entered the date _02/05/12_ and lifted the metal lid. Rachel picked up the still perfectly sealed envelope and tore it's edge, allowing her to pull out the just as white paper that had sat inside it for who knows how long. Carefully she unfolded the sheet of paper allowing her eyes to graze over the semi messy handwriting of her girlfriend's.

_Rachel_

_If you're reading this then it can really only mean one thing… I'm dead… this definitely isn't how I pictured our lives turning out. I honestly don't know what to say right now baby. I know there's nothing I write in this letter that can take your pain away or stop the tears from running down your face, and it's honestly killing me to think about right now. Rach I just want you to know how much I love you, I wouldn't be the woman I am today if it wasn't for you walking into the bookstore seven years ago, or giving me the chance to love you._

_Everything I have goes to you Rachel. I made a will when I first learned I was being deployed just in case anything like this ever happened. You don't have to deal with everything right now baby, I know it's going to be hard, but Brittany and Quinn are going to be there for you no matter what, so please don't push them away and sink into yourself. You deserve to live and to be happy, as cliché as it sounds everything happens for a reason. So my dying was meant simply meant to be a chapter in your life not the ending to the book._

_Lastly, I'm pretty certain that you're reading this sometime after Carter called you about it which is fine. I can't imagine its easy opening such things after learning of someone you love's death, but please, no matter how hard it is, open the box._

Rachel lifted her eyes from the letter and to the black box that sat exactly where she had left it. She hadn't been able to open it when she first discovered it; something about it just didn't seem right. Her eyes fluttered back to the letter that was in her hand.

_…please open it Rachel. I need you to know…_

Rachel smiled weakly, her girlfriend knew her better than anyone. She picked up the box with her free hand and flicked it open, a gasp escaping her lips, accompanied by tears that all came at once. There in that little black box was something Rachel had never come close to expecting. The band was silver in the middle there were three princess cut diamond, the middle one was the largest with the other two flanking it. Through her tears Rachel's eyed found their way back to the letter.

_Thank you… I've had this ring since the summer or your sophomore year of college. I would have proposed to you then and there, but I know how you are. It would have overwhelmed you, so I waited. I planned on doing it once you were out of college and making a name for yourself on Broadway. Then when that time came I was getting deployed, and the last thing I wanted to do was make you feel tied down to me. So I kept it. The first deployment was short, so I figured I'd do it when I got back, but then they wanted me for two years, and I just couldn't do it to you. Here I am though, going back again for three years or however long it was I lasted out there. I wanted to make sure you had this so that you knew I always planned on spending the rest of my life with you. I was going to make you my wife Rachel Berry. You don't need to wear it or even keep it for that matter. I just wanted you to know._

_I love you Rachel I love you so much that it hurts sometimes. Thank you for loving me back because I know it wasn't easy for you, and I know that you were scared, but thank you… You know, one of the hardest things to do in life is to fine someone you love that loves you back. I like to believe I conquered something great with you Rachel Berry._

_Loving you forever,_

_Your Soldier. _

Rachel set the letter down in the box before focusing her full attention on the ring in her hand; she stared at it for a bit marveling its beauty yet simplicity. It truly was perfect. As the small brunette slipped the piece of jewelry on to her finger her mind wandered to the simple days she had spent with Santana, when everything was filled with laughter, and smiles, the idea of having to live without the army officer never once crossing her mind.

_It had been a good day for Rachel dance classes had been canceled which sent her home to Santana much earlier than usual, she got to perform during class, and was there was apparently a party that night which she and Santana had been invited to. All in all it was a decent day for the brunette… until she checked the mail that is. Rachel was making her way up the elevator when the familiar Army logo caught her eye and immediately Rachel felt her stomach drop. It wasn't just some type of advertisement flyer or pamphlet, no it was a crisp manila envelope, addressed to her girlfriend. The tiny diva had no idea she had made it into her apartment until she heard Santana call her name._

_"Baby, you okay?" Santana asked standing from her spot on the couch. "You uh look a little pale."_

_Rachel could only turn the envelope in her hand so Santana could see, when she saw a panic yet equally excited look flash in Santana's eyes she knew her suspicions had been correct. "Open it" Rachel demanded._

_"Rach please just give me a chance to explain," the Latina pleaded reaching out for her girlfriend only to have her pull away._

_"Just read it,"_

_With slight hesitation Santana tore open the envelop and scanned over the single page. "Training starts in two months… Rachel I swear I was going to tell you."_

_"REALLY! WHEN SANTANA!? Before or after you were shipped out into the middle of a war zone."_

_"Rachel I had to do it, if I had told you that I was enlisting you would've done everything you can to stop me."_

_"Yeah in order to save your life!" Rachel shouted storming passed her girlfriend and into their bedroom with the Latina right on her heels._

_"Rachel I can't just sit here, I'm supposed to provide for you, that is my role, that is who I am, but I can't do that with where I am right now. I left Louisville for you and that's one of the best decisions I've ever made, but I'm not going to school and I work nights as a bartender." _

_Rachel stopped beside their bed, facing away from the Latina as she attempted fighting back her tears. On some level she knew that this is truly what Santana wanted, the Latina had even somewhat brought it up before, but Rachel had dismissed it instantly for two reason one: she didn't think her girlfriend was serious, and two: she couldn't handle the idea on Santana being out in the war. _

_"That's not enough for me, for you… for us. I have to do this. I have to be everything I can be, someone you can be proud of. I love you Rachel more than I could ever love anyone, but this is something I have to do, and I'm hoping even though you hate it you'll support me because if I don't have you to come home to I… I don't know what I'll do."_

_Rachel turned to face her girlfriend with tears in her eyes and running down her cheek. "I… can't handle you being out there Santana. I couldn't handle losing you."_

_Slowly Santana stepped up and wrapped her arms around Rachel, "Rach I still have training, and we have no idea if they'll even deploy me, so let's just take it one step at a time okay?" she nudged her nose against Rachel pecking the girl's cheek in the process. "I love you."_

_"I love you too," Rachel sighed out gripping Santana's shirt._

* * *

Santana sighed heavily as she lied on the dirt floor staring up at the concrete sealing. She had been there for three months now, three months of torture and unmet demands. The army officer wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to survive physically or mentally.

_Three,_ Lieutenant Cox counted down silently on his hand for his team to see. _Two, one. _Santana jolted up at the sound of bullets and yelling. Quickly she jumped up to her feet and pushed herself up against the wall waiting for the first person that was to burst through the door. She didn't have to wait long for one of her tortures to crash through; she swiftly disarmed him of his gun and knocked him out before using his own gun to put two bullets in his head.

The army officer stuck her head out the door slightly checking the area before slowly and cautiously stepping out, her gun held high and ready to fire. _Pop, pop, one two down. Side, side check clear, forward, step, against wall. _Santana yelled her thoughts in order to keep herself focused on her actions. It was the only way she knew to keep her adrenalin up so that she didn't pass out or if she was hit to avoid focusing on it.

"Captain Lopez," Lieutenant Cox, called out when he saw the figure in the shadow.

Santana stepped out from her spot against the wall her rifle still raised high and ready for fire. She nodded stiffly.

"My name's Lieutenant Cox, my team and I are here to take you home."

"That's the best news I've heard in over three years. Air Force?"

"Yes ma'am." He nodded. "Are you hit anywhere?" Santana shook her head. "Let's move then."

Together the two military officers made their way through the captive area and towards freedom. The Lieutenant took down two men as they got closer to their exit. Santana shot down four and was about to slip out the door the sound of the roaring helicopter more than clear as it portrayed the sound of freedom, home, and most importantly, Rachel. It was so close until _pop, pop, pop. _Next thing the army officer knew she was face down in the dirt, and there was a bit of a burning sensation in her chest, side and leg. Instantly she knew…

There were three more shots before Lieutenant Cox was by her side and throwing her over his shoulder. Darkness was all that followed.

_"So um," Santana started nervously, she was currently sitting next to Rachel in the diva's living room. They had chosen to have a home movie date for the afternoon since the Latina had such a gruesome Cheerios practice. They had ordered and ate a pizza which was followed by ice cream, and accompanied by a few movies._

_Rachel looked over at Santana when she heard her talk. "What is it Tana?"_

_Santana couldn't help but smile, Rachel had started calling her by the nickname after their second date, and it warmed the girl's heart in a way she couldn't explain. "This is our fifth date."_

_"Yeah," Rachel prompted with a nod of our head._

_"And um well, we haven't really talked about us yet."_

_"Well," Rachel turned her body so that she was facing the Cheerio. "What do you want us to be?"_

_Santana laced her fingers with Rachel's while staring into her eyes. "I want us to be something. I like you a lot Rachel, and I want us to be more than just dating… I want you to be my girlfriend?"_

_"Is that question or statement?" Rachel asked teasingly a small smile playing her lips._

_"It's a question I guess… Rachel Barbra Berry, will you be my, and mine alone girlfriend?"_

_Rachel couldn't fight back the giggle that had erupted from within her as she crawled on top of the girl in front of her and wrapped her arms around her neck. "I would love to be your girlfriend Santana, as long as you're mine that is."_

_"Of course," Santana brushed her lips against Rachel's the movie playing long forgotten._

* * *

"Miss Berry?" Colonel Robert's asked as he took in the appearance of the short brunette in front of him. Behind her he could see two blonde's slowly approaching. "And Miss Fabray and Peirce I presume?" All three girls nodded. "Captain Santana Lopez has been located. We sent a team to pull her out and she's on her way to a hospital on base in Europe as we speak."

"What?" Rachel asked brokenly as mixed feelings overflowed her body. "She's… she's alive?"

"Yes ma'am she is. If the three of you could pack a bag I would be more than happy to escort you to her."

Rachel nodded frantically as tears fell from her eyes, and the feelings that had been overwhelming her identified themselves a relief, joy, and fear.

* * *

Rachel's eyes fluttered open when she felt a soft hand caressing her cheek. Once her vision had focused she was met with deep mocha eyes. "Tana?" she was up out of her chair in a matter of seconds and practically lying on top of the injured soldier. "Hey baby," the diva smiled softly at her girlfriend as she ran her fingers through messy raven locks.

"Rach?" The Latina whispered her voice raspier than it usually was from months of torture and medical induced sleep. She tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down gently by her girlfriend.

"No, hey, you need to rest. Just, just relax."

Santana nodded and leaned back against the pillow under her head. "Tell me this isn't a dream," she breathed out after a minute of just feeling Rachel's fingers in her hair.

"It's not a dream," Rachel smiled and pressed a kiss to her soldier's forehead. "I'm right here baby."

"How- hmmm" Santana tried clearing her throat.

"Water?" Rachel asked already across the room and digging in her bag for a bottle of water and straw. She scooted her char closer to Santana and stuck the straw in her bottle water before bringing it up to her girlfriend's lips. She held the straw as her girlfriend continued to drink until the drink was two thirds finished.

"Thank you," the soldier breathed out resting her head back against the pillow. "How long have you been here… how long have I been here?"

"They found you two weeks ago. I've been here for thirteen days. Which is how long we've been in France."

"They moved me to France?"

Rachel nodded. "You've been in and the past two weeks. Quinn and Brittany are at the hotel. They'll be back tomorrow morning, and the whole Family has been writing emails and sending text wanting as many updates as possible.

Santana nodded her head in understanding when something on Rachel's finger caught her attention. "Baby, let me see your hand?" Santana requested as she stuck out her hand waiting for her girlfriend's. "The left."

Rachel smiled when she realized what had caught the soldier attention. She lifted her hand up and placed in her girlfriend's.

"They told you I was dead?" Santana asked her mocha eyes meeting Rachel's through the barely lit room. Rachel only nodded lifting her free hand to stroke Santana's cheek lovingly. "Did you have a funeral?"

"No. When they told me they didn't have a body I couldn't bring myself to even think about having a funeral not when there was still a chance you were a live"

Santana brought the hand she was holding to her lips and kissed just below to diamond ring on Rachel's finger. "Getting married?"

"I'm not sure yet," Rachel teased lightly. "I was never really asked."

"Marry me?" Santana hadn't mean for it to come out some bluntly like that, it just sort of happened before she could stop herself. But Rachel's answer was… it was perfect.

"Yes."

* * *

To say things were tough for the couple or even the family in general would have been a complete and total understatement. Possibly the understatement of the century. The first night back Quinn and Brittany had stayed over in case the two girls needed anything.

It was the middle of the night when it started. Rachel had a strong arm wrapped around her girlfriend and her leg was thrown over Santana's own as they slept soundly and what started out as contently until the soldier started to thrash in bed immediately jolting Rachel awake. "Baby? San baby?" Rachel crawled on top of her girlfriend in hopes of ceasing the thrashing movements. "Tana, baby open your eyes," Rachel caressed both sides of her girlfriend's face. "Sana, you're okay. You're not there anymore. You're here, with me." slowly Santana's eyes began to open.

"Rae?" she whispered softly.

"Yeah baby it's me," Rachel smiled softly before pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's lips.

Santana brought her hands to Rachel's sides and squeezed, she had to make sure this was real. Not just one of the many dreams that had filled her mind during her months of torture. "You're here," she whispered out.

"I'm here. Right here." Silence took over as the two lied in bed, Santana occasionally squeezing Rachel's sides to make sure she was still there, and Rachel every now and then placing innocent kisses wherever her lips met tan skin. "Do you want water or anything?" Rachel asked after awhile. "Tea maybe?"

Santana just shook her head and moved her head so that her lips were against the corner of Rachel's. With slightly movement on Rachel's behalf the two were quickly sharing a passionate kiss. "I love you," the tiny diva whispered once she finally pulled back from addicting lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too baby. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Tana."

Nights like that only seemed too have gotten worse before they got better over the next two years. Some nights it was the waterboarding that haunted Santana other nights it was the burning of her own flesh that had her screaming. And occasionally, not often, Rachel would wake up to find her girlfriend sleeping in small areas or even outside, as if she was trying to find what she had grown to know while out in the field and then during the three months. Eventually Santana had agreed to see someone about what was going on and what had happened out there, it happened after a lot of yelling, tears, and pleas.

"Santana please stop!" Rachel yelled after her girlfriend as she tossed her duffle bag over her shoulder and made her way to the door. Santana had been fighting this idea for the past two weeks, but after last night's events with her ending up screaming in the yard and waving around a bat she decided she had to leave. As much as she wanted to be everything the tiny singer needed she felt she wasn't, and if that was the case Santana figured it was time to let her girlfriend go. "TANA!" Rachel raced over to her girlfriend and slipped between her and the door.

"I can't let you do this Tana."

"Rachel I'm not enough for you. I'm fucking crazy and you need someone who's sane."

"Tana, pushing me away isn't going to fix anything. Baby," Rachel wrapped her hands around her soldier's face. "You need to see someone, someone who can help. Admitting that you need help from someone won't make you any less of a soldier, or any less of the woman that I fell in love with ten years ago. I know you think that you always have to take care of me, but maybe, just maybe you'll stop thinking that and finally let me take care of you. Can I do that much?"

Santana just nodded as she broke down in her girlfriend's arms. "I want to get better for you Rachel. I'm going to get better for you I promise."

"Come here," Rachel forced her girlfriend to drop her bag and led her to the couch. "Listen to me baby," Rachel straddled her girlfriend's waist to make sure she had her full attention and wiped away her still falling tears. "You don't have to do this alone Santana. You have friends and family who care about you and will help you though anything. All you have to do is ask. You don't have to push us away… push me away. I'm in it till the end baby. We're endgame."

Santana surged forward and pressed her lips against her girlfriends. She was trying to convey everything she was feeling in that moment in the gesture. She was trying to show the little diva all the love and compassion she had towards her. "I love you so much Rachel."

"And I love you Sanatana."

* * *

Ten months after Santana's arrival back home, and four months after she started seeing her therapist she attended Brittany and Quinn's wedding. It was a perfect ceremony, and for the first time in awhile Santana felt alright. Alright may not have seemed like much, but when you go through everything Captain Lopez had been though alright is one hell of a step.

Following the wedding Captain Santana Diabla Lopez was awarded the Medal of Honor for bravery, courageousness and willingness to sacrifice in order to save her team; she was congratulated by many on her courageousness in and out of combat. It was rough, but she was getting help, and she was getting better.

Thirteen months after Santana's arrival back home she was honorably discharged from the Unites States Army. She of course wanted to enlist as a recruiter, but due to some of the psychological side effects from everything she was unable to, and instead chose a career path along the lines of and EMT. It was really her only next option seeing as Rachel and her therapist vetoed the firefighter idea instantly, and the Latina refused to have a job that wasn't helping people. Leaving her with the role as an EMT.

Fifteen months after Santana's return she had her first day on the job and saved her first life since being out of the army. It was a rush for the Latina, and when she got home the following day she couldn't help but gush over the job to Rachel.

"It was insane baby; I can't even begin to explain it to you."

Rachel smiled as she watched her fiancé go on about her first day on the job. She saw something in those mocha colored eyes that warmed her heart, it was a shine that she hadn't seen there since Santana got back from the war. She had been happy, but now it was like she was complete, saving lives, helping people, it was what Santana lived for.

"I'm happy for you San… you have no idea what it does to me when I see you like this."

"Like what?" Santana asked suggestively with a wiggle of her eyebrow. "In uniform?" She leaned in to press a kiss against Rachel's lips.

Rachel happily accepted the kiss smiling when she felt soft lips against her own. "No I mean," she spoke against her girlfriend's lips. "Happy," Santana opened her mouth to interject but Rachel continued. "I know you have been happy, but what I mean is just- it's a different kind of happy. One that only saving others could give you I think."

Santana gave Rachel a toothy smile before taking her left hand into her own and kissing just below the ring that was resting on her right finger.

"Although, now that you've mentioned it, that uniform does look quite sexy on you… I personally think you might look much better _out _of it," Rachel suggested as she gently pulled at the blue shirt.

"Perhaps I can help with that," Santana quickly discarded herself of the blue material before she attacked Rachel's lips with her own.

* * *

Eighteen months after Santana returned home she one day decided to drop down on to one knee and to purpose to her girlfriend the "correct" way as she phrased i. Rachel had just come home from a long nights rehearsals to find that her apartment was softly dimmed with candles lit everywhere. "San!" Rachel called into the apartment as she hung up her coat and placed her bag on the side table. "Baby?"

"Hey," Santana popped out their kitchen with a small smile on her lips.

"Hi," Rachel smiled back. "What's all this about?" she asked looking around the apartment.

"Um, well" Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and began leading her down the path of red rose pedals and to their bedroom. "I wanted to ask you something." She stopped at the open door allowing Rachel to take in the scenery of their slightly lit bedroom covered in the same electric candles that had taken over the rest of the apartment. All of the sheets had been changed and fixed, the furniture cleaned, and everything just perfect.

"Baby? What's going-" When Rachel turned to facer her girlfriend she was met with the Latina down on one knee and with a ring box high in her hands. "San?" Rachel asked nervously.

"The first time I did this, it just kind of came out, and it's not that I didn't mean it I just- I know you Rach, and I know that wasn't your ideal proposal, so I wanted to do it again… to do it right."

"San you proposal was perfect."

"I was half asleep on a hospital bed-"

"I finally had you back. That's what made it perfect."

"Rachel," Santana whined playfully. "My knee is starting to hurt down here."

"Then stand up," Rachel suggested through as she helped her soldier up from the floor. "You don't have to do this you know."

"I want to, so please let me." Rahcel submitted defeat, allowing Santana to continue. "I love you Rachel. I love you more than I ever thought I could ever love anyone. When I was eighteen, you walked into that bookstore, the one that stood in the random spot between Lima and Columbus, and you changed my life forever. We've been together for ten years now, and its changed my life completely… you changed my life completely. I honestly don't know what I'd do with you. We've been though a lot since we started dating, especially these past few years, but you've stayed by side though it all, and have always given me a place to come home to. Rachel I can't go another ten years without knowing that I'll always be able to come home to you. Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?"

Rachel smile through a few tears that had escaped. "I don't know Tana, I kind of agreed to marry someone else," Rachel held up her left hand allowing Santana to get a look at the right on her finger.

"Oh, are you?" the Latina asked pulling her fiancé close. Rachel only nodded. "Perhaps I can sway this fiancé of yours."

"I don't know Tana, she can get pretty possessive."

"Damn straight," Santana agreed burying her face in the crook of Rachel's neck. She purred at the feeling of Rachel's fingers running though her hair. "Is that a yes then?"

"Absolutely."

Twenty-four months after Santana's arrival back home she became Mrs. Santana Diabla Berry-Lopez, Broadway star Rachel Berry became Rachel Barbra Berry-Lopez. It took them ten years to finally get to that moment of I do's, when everything was right and all that mattered in that moment was them. Ten years of falling in love, screaming and laughing, crying and fighting, and a hell of a lot of heartbreak was what it took for the beginning of a new chapter.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end of it. I hope you guys enjoyed. Be sure to keep on the look out for my multi-chapter fics. They will hopefully all be updated sometime soon. Feel free and to let me know what you guys think. **


End file.
